


3

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels lovely, having Blue so close, the same as it always does, but it's Henry's mouth around his cock that really pulls Gansey from his rest, pulls a long, low moan from his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

"Gansey?"

 

The voice is at Gansey's ear, soft and wanting, enticingly breathy.

 

 _Blue_.

 

She's lying against his side, her breasts pressed to his ribcage, one thigh tossed across his hip, her hand resting just above his heart as if she owns it. _She does_.

 

It feels lovely, having her so close, the same as it always does, but it's the mouth around his cock that really pulls Gansey from his rest, pulling a long, low moan from his throat.

 

"Good job!" There's laughter in Blue's voice. "I think he's up now!"

 

"Half up," comes Henry's voice from down between Gansey's spread thighs. Then he delves down again, Gansey's thick, smooth cock sliding between his lips with practiced ease. It took some time, but Henry Cheng has become quite talented in the art of cocksucking.

 

Gansey couldn't be more proud.

 

Henry seems to catch onto what Gansey's thinking, as he somehow always manages to do, and when he does something complicated and brilliant and utterly _delicious_ with his tongue, Gansey suddenly _is_ more proud.

 

" _Oh_." It comes on a long sigh, Gansey's head tipping back into the lumpy hotel room pillow. "I must say--" His voice is breathy and rough, and Blue shivers against his side, nuzzling his neck. "--This is the best wake-up call I've had in quite some time."

 

Smiling, Blue silences him with a kiss, her lips soft against his. On instinct, he curls his arms about her hips, pulling her closer.

 

When Gansey pulls back to catch his breath, hips rolling up against Henry's mouth, Blue points out, "You sleep like the dead, y'know."

 

"Oh?" He doesn't sound particularly interested in his sleeping habits, and Blue laughs at him.

 

"Henry and I were _right next to you_ ," she says, smiling brightly, clearly not bothered, "and you _didn't even move_."

 

Pulling off Gansey's cock with a wet, lewd _pop_ , Henry adds, "She was screaming for you, man." He presses a kiss to Gansey's inner thigh, just above a hickey Blue left there some days ago. " _Literally screaming_. Guys in the room next door probably think me an ax-murderer or something." He sounds pleased by the idea.

 

"I apologize," Gansey says, "for my sleeping habits being less than ideal." Despite the breathiness of his voice, he manages to sound incredibly sincere.

 

 _President Cell Phone_ , Blue thinks with a little smile. "Was that an acceptable apology?" Her eyes, dark, dark green, lazy and sated, dart down to meet Henry's.

 

Wrapping his lips around the head of Gansey's cock, Henry murmurs in assent, " _Mm-hmm_."

 

Pulling one hand from Blue's hips, Gansey shifts down a bit to thread his fingers through Henry's hair. It must be very early, Gansey half-thinks, if Henry hasn't gelled it up yet. It feels like silk beneath Gansey's fingers, and he runs his fingers through it again, just this side of rough, just the way Henry likes it.

 

Henry rewards him by pulling off and sliding a long, wet lick against the thick vein along the underside of Gansey's cock, and it twitches eagerly against his tongue.

 

"C'mon, boys." Blue's voice is soft, her breath warm against Gansey's neck. "We got a long drive ahead of us. Pick up the pace."

 

Henry's eyes, darker than anything, meet hers for a moment when he teases, "Keen to see the biggest tree in the country?"

 

"Aren't _you_?" she shoots back.

 

Again, Henry hums in thought, Gansey's hips bucking against his mouth. He soon pulls back again, though, murmuring, "I'd rather not rush." He presses a kiss to the head of Gansey's cock, prompting a soft hiss, and he smiles. "Where's the fun in that?"

 

"Oh, Henry." It comes as a half-sarcastic purr, and both boys shiver at the sound of it. Blue's smile is warm. _My boys_ , she thinks. "Can't you see how close he is?"

 

Two pairs of eyes shift up to Gansey, one pair nearly-black, the other deep-forest green, and Gansey licks his lips.

 

"You do _wanna_ come, don't you?" Blue's voice is soft at his ear, Henry's mouth hot and wet around his cock.

 

He comes like that, one hand tangled in dark hair, the other resting on dark skin, hips bucking into one mouth while another presses kisses along his neck.

 

Dragging her hand down Gansey's chest, Blue lays a series of careful scratches over Gansey's hipbone, possessive, marking her territory.

 

On his other hip, Henry does the same.

 

 _Gansey is theirs_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first sarchengsey piece! I am so pleased! :D But jesus marimba, Henry is incredibly difficult to write, especially the way he speaks. How did I do? 
> 
> Also, threesomes are really hard to write! I admit I kinda copped out there, with a blowjob instead of a proper threesome. Shall we call this a warmup? ;)
> 
> Oh, oh, and my headcanon for Blue's coloring includes dark skin and dark green eyes, like a forest-y sorta color. It suits her, don't you think?
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
